The true adventure of Finn
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: An older Finn on a quest to find the great treasures of Ooo and to find what the gods have taken from him. small harem (6-7 girls) M for some lemons later, swear words and fighting details and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first off my knowledge of adventure time is not 100% so dont get mad at me failing with facts and stuff so….let's just say it's all prismo's fault and then i'm in the clear because he did time stuff. (even though I think prismo is pretty cool)**

 **Now the pairing in this will be quite obscure because nobody has really done this much so the girls are: samantha (the anthro dog from the pit),LSP *angry reader punch* ok,ok chill I was kidding,it's really breakfast princess, and jungle princess. (and if I feel like it or you guys want I will ad the water nymphs)**

 **Now i'm sorry if this is crap because it probably will be.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/monster speaking"** " _ **demon/monster thinking"**_

 **1 2 3 START**

Finn was once again walking his way around the land of Ooo like normal trying to find something to do, someone to save or a dungeon to crawl.

Sadly Jake could not be with him due to the fact that he had his 4 year anniversary with Lady rainicorn so they would be gone for about two weeks having some time to themselves.

He kinda wished he had a relationship like that. The last one he had was with FP and he kinda fucked that . He had closer with that now. He still hated himself for messing his first proper relationship up but he and the ruler of the fire kingdom had spoken and he had gotten over his large crush on her and were just good friends now.

He was walking through a dark forest when he found a cabin.

" _YES hopefully some evil witch I need to slay."_ Finn thought was he walked towards the cabin.

"Hello?" Finn asked knocking on the door.

" ." the person who answered said.

The person who opened the door was someone he happened to know. It was the anthropomorphic dog he met when he saved jake and killed the blood demon who hated his adoptive father or stealing his blood.

"Oh you're that human boy who is friend with the male dog,right?" the women named Samantha said.

"Oh yea we saved you when me and LR saved jake and killed the blood demon." Finn said smiling at her.

" _Well I am able to mate with humans and birth dog and human mixes if what mother told me is true. He seems nice. If that rainicorn has the dog then I have to change options. And he even seems to be an improvement."_ Samantha said looking at the now 17 year old Finn with some small amount of lust due to the fact he looked more mature and handsome looking because of his growth since freeing her from that demon she tried to kill.

Finn had changed over the years. His hat was now a hood connected to his shirt and was a little loose allowing you to see some of his hair and had an extension of two polar bear paws with large claws going down his back like a scarf, the cloth it was attached to was wrapped around his neck in a scarf like way showing he now had a bear scarf as well.

A small strand of hair poked out of the bear hood.

He had a longer blue shirt now hiding the small armband that was the grass sword. He also had some jeans as well showing he had truly grown up from the young to mid age teen that people knew. He carried his normal green backpack with the Finn sword on his back. Finn accidentally absorbed the soul inside of the sword making the bonus to his power permanent, not just when he used the Finn sword. **(for those who do not know Finn's power is doubled when using the Finn sword as stated on the wiki)**

"Say you know any hero stuff to do around here? Jake's on a anniversary holiday and i'm bored." Finn asked the dog women that honestly he found quite sexy. Due to the fact she was wearing some different,tighter clothes and seemed to have grown slightly too since the pit,mostly in the chest and but department having some nice E's and a plump ass.

The attractive dog women was also wearing some tight jeans that showed off her ass and she had a sleeveless white shirt that showed off her nice bust rarther then the plain white dress she was wearing when she got captured.

"Yea theres one around here I was planning on raiding this weekend I could give you a hand if you want." Samantha said.

"Wait you dungeon crawl?" Finn asked. "Oh all the time, when I was captured I wandered into the demon's lair and he got the jump on me." Samantha explained.

"Ok so meet up in about thirty minutes?" Finn suggested. "Sure." the fured beauty said. "Radical. Ok i'll be waiting." Finn said going in the direction Samantha pointed.

 **30 mins later dungeon entrance**

Samantha showed up an time with a large rucksack most likely for holding all the loot. He also had a black with wooden grip long barrel revolver in a holster strapped to her hip and some brown fingerless gloves.

"Wow you're pretty experienced at this then." Finn said commenting on all the gear she had brought especially with guns being almost nonexistent after the mushroom war.

"Yea I like fighting and adventuring a lot. Most beautiful women sit around and wait for a rich or strong man to come around and give them anything they want or need. Those women disgust me.I can do things myself and I refuse to be weak. And that's how I started adventuring traveling around,dungeon crawling,collecting powerful artifacts like my gun and gloves,fighting powerful monsters and getting stronger in general." Samantha said explaining her drive in life. Finn listened and agreed with her throught he also hated people like that, women could be just as and more powerful adventurers then men. The more powerful part definitely being shown by the powers of FP.

"Yea totaly,also what do your gloves do?" Finn asked pointing to the brown cloth on her hands. **(hazama's glove's. From blazblue)**

"Oh nothing much, they just boost my speed and strength immensely. Let me show you." Samantha said as she walked up to the blocked entrance. She then broke through the thick rock with a single punch. She then looked back and smirked at Finn's shocked face, she then turned around and started to walk into the now open dungeon.

" _Is it strange that I find her being a badass attractive."_ Finn thought to himself as he started to follow her.

They continued to walk through the dungeon Finn being the torch carrier.

Samantha punched through another sealed door with her immense strength. Finn reacted quickly and cut the stone golem behind the door in two with the immense power and sharpness of the grass sword.

"Thanks." Samantha said smiling at him. "No probs." Finn said back. " _Yea definitely an improvement over the male dog. And….. .GLOB. is that. It's so big. "_ Samantha thought blushing seeing Finn was a bit excited due to the bulge in his pants. Hopefully she caused it.

Luckily for Finn they found a save room with a nice place for a campfire. Both were quite tired. They had been going through this dungeon all day.

" _Hopefully my junk calms down. O glob she did see it. Why does she have to be so fucking sexy."_ Finn thought also blushing not wanting his new friend to see his attraction for her,currently being shown by his dick.

"We should camp here." Finn said. "Yea good idea" Samantha said.

"SHIT. urrrrrrrrr I may have forgotten to bring my camping gear I did not think this place would be so big." Samantha said.

"It's cool I have a spare sleeping .urrrrrrrrrrrr only one tent." Finn said blushing at the fact they would have to share tents.

After a night full as Finn blushing his ass off with Samantha cuddling him in her sleep.

"Ok we should able to get to the end of this place. This is probably this biggest dungeon I have ever crawled." Finn said finishing packing up their stuff. Sadly they had no food. Maybe after they got out of here he could stop by breakfast princess's place and get some food she did owe him quite a lot with the amount of times he kicked the ice king out of her room.

It was sad seeing ice king these days. Knowing that an honest and good man was trapped by the ice king or more accurately the crown. It made Finn angry that he could not fix it. When the few times where Simon was able to speak out for even just a small amount of time and from the the stories he had heard from Marcy. Simon seemed to be a very good person. And seeing him be a fat,disgusting princess kidnapper made him angry. Being a hero did that to you.

After some more crawling they finally came upon the final room and what this place was, was revealed a sign read. "The chamber of are master, the lich." this was the lich's lair. Explains the hords of zombies on the lower levels. Luckily he had found a way to make the grass sword cut the air. Making an invisible air blade able to cut through weak hordes of monsters. Samantha seemed to be more suited more stronger single opponents not large hoards.

"Really this guy. AGAIN. We won't he just die." Finn said very pissed off that there were still remnants of this guy.

"Wait the evil world ending Lich? *slow sad nod*. Sweet that means some sweet loot." Samantha said looking around the room for some loot.

"Ok just don't touch and ancient evil looking runes or somshit. We don't want this guy reviving…...Again." Finn said warning his sexy dog companion.

"How many times have you dealt with this guy." Samantha said inspecting an emerald necklace.

"Like about…..you know I lost fucking count he is that persistent!" Finn said still pissed.

"Hey look at that." Samantha said pointing to an important looking lockbox. "Dibbs." Finn said quickly grabbing it.

Inside were six rings. All with platinum bands. The gems were all black then threel changed colour. One turned into a beautiful looking brown. One turning into an emerald that almost glowed. And one was a strange but beautiful looking mix of yellow and white. And there were three others but they stayed the same and had the words "yet to be decided" engraved on the platinum and the gems stayed black as the Lich's soul.

Inside was a note saying. "The rings take on the attributes of the lovers." why in the hell would the LICH have something that seemed to be a box of magical engagement rings. Really weird.

"Rings? Well the brown one looks so lovely but I don't really like the others." Samantha ring with the brown gem entrancing her.

" **Hello the human."** a dark,disembodied raspy voice said.

"O my glob." Finn said under his breath. Know who it was.

"Great your back. What's your plan THIS time." Finn said sick to death of this guy.

" **For you to DIE!"** the Lich said before fading away

Then the dungeon started the crumble. "Finn it's coming down we need to get the FUCK out of here!" Samantha said shouting to him the breaking out into a sprint.

"The exit is blocked." Finn said, getting to the exit only to find a mass of rubble there block the way out.

"We *huff* made *huff* it." Finn said panting along with Samantha. "Well we managed to get a good bit of loot so no harm done." Samantha said shaking around her mostly full loot bag.

"Well that was fun. Say want to go get some food at breakfast kingdom with me?" Finn asked Samantha.

" first~." Samantha said sensually before she kissed him.

Finn was shocked and quite aroused at the fact Samantha was kissing shrugged and put his hand around her waist and started kissing back.

After about fifteen more seconds of making out they both broke apart panting. "Wow." Samantha said. "yea. want to keep going?" Finn asked still holding her. "Glob yes!" the dog women said before kissing him again this time they started using their tongues in the mix so when they broke apart again a trail of saliva connected their mouths.

"Why do you have to be so hot." Finn said before kissing her back.

 **Breakfast kingdom: palace**

"Hey anybody here!" Finn shouted.

"Wait lord Finn? please enter." a random syrup gard said opening the door for them.

"Hey you know where BP is?" Finn asked the guard.

"She is in her training chamber sir Finn." the guard said closing the door and pointing to another one Finn had not seen in the castle before.

The new couple entered the door to see a dark room filled with sand fill dummies all the different types of knives stuck in a vital point of the body.

"Who goes there… oh Finn it's you!" the person that was suddenly behind them said holding large razor sharp bread knifes to their throats before the person saw it was Finn and turned the lights on and took the knives away.

They both turned around to see BP in NINJA GEAR!

"Wait what?!" Finn said looking at the princess that he thought just trapped and eat breakfast stuff all day.

"Oh this. Well ice king kidnapped me so much I thought I would get some fighting skills because you're not always going to be there." the breakfast princess said throwing a kitchen knife into a dummy's head without looking showing she was quite skilled.

"This is cool and totally cray cray at the same time." Finn said still shocked to the fact that the normally useless (in terms of fighting) princess was apparently some sort of badass cutlery ninja. **(if someone as fat as the ice king can be an ice ninja she can totally be a cutlery one so all flames about this,shut up)**

Like Finn breakfast princess had also grow up. She was know more womanly looking like an early blooming seventeen year old. With some nice D cups and a nice ass. **(you can probs find some fanart of her looking provocative licking some syrup from her cleavage on google,so think that…..kinda)** She was currently wearing a black shirt some light padding in vital areas. Some ninja pants leading into a pair of tabi,a black hood and many belts and holsters for many different types of sharp,dangerous cutlery one japanese kitchen knife being in a sheath most likely for fighting with not throwing into a dudes skull.

"So what brings you here? And who is your friend? Lost lost cousin of jake?" BP asked walking around and retrieving some of her knifes.

"Oh this is Samantha I met her one time when we killed a blood demon. And we just went through a dungeon that was apparently the Lich's lair it was really long. And we had no food so we were hoping we could get some here." Finn explained while Samantha and BP shook hands.

"Of course,you're always welcome to eat here Finn and your friend is more then welcome to join you." BP said while a smile,finally retrieving all of her knives.

"And are you both ok your not possessed are you!" BP said getting her large knife that had an engraving in a strange language on the blade and getting into a stance.

"Wait! Ask me a question only Finn would know." Finn said quickly.

"Ok the last time you saved me from the ice king what did I give you."

"A month supply of your best bacon and a kiss on the cheek!" Finn said quickly the last thing making Samantha glare to the breakfast women (no longer girl) in front of her. " _Finn is my mate. I have searched far too long to find such a good strong man that I can successfully breed with."_ Samantha thought. While she was not a slut just wanting to get knocked and get some dick,up her bottled up hormones had a large effect on her not helped that it was in the first quarter of her mating season. " _Stupid dog things making me super horny."_ she then thought.

"Oh good it is you. That means that your friend is fine too,please follow me I will get the cooks to make a fine meal for you both." BP said putting her knife back into its sheath.

As they were walking Finn asked. "Hey BP what do the marking on her knife meen?" pointing to the blades sheath.

"Oh this. I got it from bubble gum along with my other ninja stuff for my birthday ten months back. Th marking apparently meen kusanagi it means something like cutter for close to that." she said. **(for anybody thats wants to know it's means grass cutter sword)**

Then BP grabbed Finn's hand as they walked to the kitchen to get some food made by the royal cook.

 **Ok hope you liked that and plz comment if you want the water nymphs in the pairing. And I like to hear all feedback that is not flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back**

 **the nymphs are in. :D**

 **Also for Finn's scarf/hood thing I will try to find some fanart and put it on my profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.**

 **1 2 3 START**

All three of are heros are sitting down eating a large meal that was called a "full english breakfast" before the mushroom war.

"So now that we got some food what do want to do?" Finn asked his new girlfriend.

"Well we could try traveling around trying to find something actually challenging." Samantha answer.

"Hey you two. If you're heading out can I. can I come with you. I think my skill are good enough for the real world now." BP asked.

"Sure. but who would look after the kingdom?" Finn said more then happy to have the ninja with them. "Oh don't worry sis and handle everything here it's fine." BP said reassuring Finn

"Well since you agreed I happen to know there's a pretty large undead dog den near here. You probably know how much they love to hoard shiny things." BP said.

Then two guards came in one taking the plates and the other with a bag.

"Nice the prototype got here." BP said grabbing the bag and inspecting it.

"What do you mean prototype?" Samantha asked. "Bubblegum sent over a new invention. It's called a reality distortion bag. it's bigger on the inside and stays light." BP said putting some food in the bag. Much more then it should be able to hold.

" .AWESOME!" Finn said with starts in his eyes.

"I'm going to pack ok." BP said going to her room.

 **BP's room**

"Hey I know you have Known him for longer but back off my man!" Samantha said walking into BP's room.

"The hell." BP said entering a stare off with Samantha.

"Like you can dictate who I want as MY man!" BP said sparks of comical lighting connecting the two women's eyes.

"To be honest I don't see why we are even fighting." BP said confusing Samantha.

"Well Finn has enough love to go around,he is incredibly fair so nobody would be the favorite and you're not too bad looking yourself." BP said smiling a little lustfully at the dog women showing that BP was very open about her sexual preference.

"Uuummmmm. You know what. Why not." Samantha said shaking the ninjas hand.

Samantha got very excited when she saw BP sneak some condoms into her bag for "events to come." BP said. Causing Samantha to blush at the thought of having sex with Finn.

 **After the trio had left**

"So ware too?" Finn asked his companions as he was walking.

"Well my royal info broker said that some wired portal opened up in the great mystic jungle. Nobody has been in. which means nobody has taken all the shiny things there." BP said drooling at the thought of loot. Apparently she liked it as much as he and Jake did.

"Powerful strength increasing artifacts." Samantha said also drooling. Apparently his new girlfriend (even if it was rather spontaneous) and the princess both liked treasure quite a bit definitely more then he thought they would.

 **Mystic jungle (sorry if this seems to be a little fast paced)**

Breakfast princess had taken point due to the fact she had most of the info about the portal.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE!" a female voice said from the tree's.

"Chill JP it's me." BP said back making a humanoid come out into view crouching on one of the branches.

While Finn had saved her a few times he was not that familiar with the person that came out.

Out came a woman holding a tribal looking spear. **(Nidalee's spear from league of legends)**

Her skin colour was green showing she was mutant created by the mushroom bomb. She also had some tribal paint in many colours adorning her body.

She was not wearing much just a small top and a waistcloth made out of animal hide. Attached to her waistcloth was a skull with a crown on top her symbol and proof of being royalty. She had purple hair let down to her mid back. It was slightly scruffy and spiky. But it was also slightly poofy due to how it normally was whenever she was doing something formal.

"Sup jungle princess." Finn said waving at the humanoid.

"Hello breakfast princess. Hi is your friend?" the ruler of the mystic jungle said dropping down from her branch.

She then scratched Samantha behind her ear in a curtain place making her fall to the ground and shiver slightly in pleasure as one of her dog based sweet spots was scratched.

"Thats got news from BP here thats there was some strange portal thing here so we wanted to check it out." Finn explained to the mutant.

"Oh that. Sure you guys can check it out. We owe you for the few times you have saved me, also when the ice king tried to make just believe he was some sort of nice king. Dumb perv." JP said.

"Well the ice king is not so bad anymore. Besides he only does that because of the crown making him super insane. Turns out he's a pretty cool dude without the whole ya'know, raving insanity." Finn said, explaining Simons condition.

"That's…...actually kinda sad." JP said now knowing that the ice king's actions were not his own.

"It's fiance from the past we brought to the future is working on fixing it." Finn said also explaining Betty's current life mission.

"Anyway. To the portal!" Samantha said. Having recovered from the paralyzing ear scratch.

"Well I wish you guys luck." JP said to them.

"Your majesty. Your new suitors are here." a male voice said. Most likely one of JP's subjects.

"shit. I can come? Plese. I do NOT want to deal with those lot. It's just a bunch of arrogant asshats flashing money or fancy clothes just trying to get more power." JP said very desperately.

"Let's go!" Breakfast princess said. Knowing EXACTLY how the lady of the jungle felt.

As the group of four ran they came across a large blue portal that was emitting little blue balls of light.

JP then blew a bamboo whistle making a large white black striped tiger appear from the bushes. It a two massive fangs coming out of it's mouth showing it was a saber tooth. They were very rare due to constant fucktards killing them for medication that didn't work.

JP then ran through the portal only to be followed by the saber tooth and then her three companions.

The portal then shut behind them.

 **Through the portal**

"What in the hell." Finn said as he looked around. They were on a giant staircase. But it was very strange. There were stairs on the wall on the ceiling all four of them plus animal started to walk around Finn then tried to walk alone the stairs onto some on the wall only to find gravity gave zero fucks here.

" _This is like that fucking hall of egress again."_ Finn through walking on the wall.

After a WHOLE HOUR of walking through the maze they came to the center with many archways but they were empty.

There was a small marble pillar like the rest of the maze. There were words engraved. "You may only find this path if you have defeated the hall. We welcome you to the egress dimension." so the only way they made it here was because Finn had to go through that hell known as the hall of egress.

There was a golden ring with a blue gem that shined like it was always in the sun.

"This land is now yours." the pillar said as the dimension shifted and changed. They looked around to see a giant house. It was made of the same marble and had engravings all over the place. They looked around and found it was a giant mansion. They found the pillar again and it had different words. "Hello Finn the human. This is your house now. It's look depends on your soul. If it is good and true you shall be gifted with a beautiful mansion with all you could ever want. If it is dark and black like the one known as the lich…..you are now stuck in a shitty mud hut…..and we meen shitty in a literal sense." while Finn would normally not accept such a grand gift. He thought after EVERYTHING he did for OOO he deserved this. Just this once. He got a super big reward.

"Well this is not much of an adventure but it is cool." Finn said. He wanted some nice dungeons with a nice amount of undead and some great loot. Not a maze for something just for him.

The pillars words then changed again. "You may visit the portal room. It will allow you to travel anywhere you wish as long as you can picture it in your head." the pillars words said as a large arrow engraving appeared pointing to a door.

When they all entered they saw the empty archways again. Finn tried to picture the ever dungeon. It was a magical place that constantly made infinite gold and monsters to slay. Him and Jake went there all the time when they had nothing to do.

One of the archways then flashed with white light as it turned into a portal.

Finn then ran through with grass sword drawn.

After he went through the portal he saw that he was at the entrance of the ever dungeon. With a portal leading back.

Before the girls followed they were each magically given a copy of Finns ring just less bright.

This allowed them to enter through the portal just to see Finn beckon them over.

When they entered they were met with four paths. They each agreed on taking one each and see who got the most loot from their path.

 **Finn's path**

Finn walked down a hallway. To Find something horrible to him. Clones of all of his friends. All ready to fight him.

" _Must be a test of will trial."_ Finn thought as he readied himself. He had done a few of these before. Just kill the clones and don't show them mercy even if they act like your pals. Or they turned into black shadow beast and tried to eat your soul.

Finn then started off against a Flame princes clone after he cut through a few hoards of candy people.

"Finn don't you love me?" the clone said trying to get Finn to stop so she could steal his soul.

"As a friend. But you're not her." Finn said she he decapitated the clone before she could react.

 **Samantha's path**

Samantha was walking down her path and was faced with a room full of giant rock golems.

" _This is gonna hurt."_ as the first one came to squash her flat only to get a corrosive round from Samanthas gun to the face.

Sadly these were elite golems so the rock monster started to pick itself up.

 **BP's path**

Luckily she got this path. It was a stealth trial. She had to kill and get the keys of all the Medusas in the room. But if they saw you you got petrified. Luckily the ancient bat people wiped them out long ago so you could only find them in dungeons like these. Not out in the world were they could get you off guard.

Bp dropped down from the ceiling and stabbed a snake lady. She then syrup chloroformed another.

After a LOT of stabbing she door finally opened so she ran through.

 **JP's path**

She got….light tigers. One of the most elusive creatures in OOO. they could turn into lightning to move at unmatchable speeds. You needed great stealth and tracking skill to get one.

Jungle princesses task was to kill one. It had a nice pelt so it was worth it. Also it was super easy she just made her tiger sit there and the male light tiger came to mate. Then BOOM. spear in the neck.

"Good job girl." Jungle princess said patting her tiger on the head.

They all got to the end of their path they found a room full treasure.

When they all got back they compared results and found BP won because she had the most dangerous task.

At the end of the day Finn finally sat down on his bed in the house of then smiled to himself.

 **Ok done sorry for the wait. You can find a pic I found for reference to Finn's bear scarf. It is in no way a subtle hint that Fionna is being added.**


End file.
